


Decision

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Biting, Blood, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will, Omegaverse, Rimming, Roughness, Will is a strong independent omega who doesn't need no alpha, but Hannibal has a pretty nice cock, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has made a decision about Hannibal and about what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

Will was fully aware that he could be considered a cliché. A character seen in the cheesy movies Beverly would rent, that they would watch together, drunk and eating too much popcorn.

_Strong, independent Omega. Turning up his nose at all Alphas until one day, Mr. or Ms. Right appeared and claimed him._

He had never had an interest before in being claimed, in being bonded or knotted. If life was a movie, this would have changed when Will first laid eyes on Hannibal Lecter.

Life wasn’t a movie, and all Will felt when he first met Lecter was annoyance. He had wanted to snap at Jack, to call the Alpha out for springing this stranger on him. He had felt the doctor’s eyes crawling over his skin in Jack’s office. Will had finally stomped out and back to his lecture hall, shoulders tight and a swell of rage bubbling in his throat.

Several months had passed since then, and the annoyance had tempered. Now Will felt...well, he felt a lot of things towards Hannibal. He found himself intrigued by the older man. Hannibal was like a pool of still water, placid on the surface and potentially roiling underneath.

Even more importantly, Will had started to feel that bedding Lecter might turn out to be more satisfying than his collection of toys. The thing was, Will did consider himself strong and independent. He didn't allow himself to be at the mercy of his heats. He wasn’t an Omega to kneel and whimper and bend his whims to the Alphas around him. When Will wanted something, he took it.

He had decided to take Hannibal Lecter.

The night Will showed up at Hannibal’s house, he didn’t bother knocking. Hannibal had invited him for dinner and Will had a key, given to him several months back. “In case you ever find yourself wandering, Will,” Hannibal had said, pressing it into his hand.

Will slipped off his shoes and stepped silently to the kitchen. Hannibal had his back to the door and Will grinned as he saw Hannibal’s shoulders stiffen.

“Will. I am glad you are here.” Hannibal turned smoothly around and Will inwardly rejoiced at the smallest stutter in Hannibal’s step, the slight flaring of his nostrils.

As an unmated Omega, Will was adept and careful about tracking his cycle. He had eagerly accepted this dinner invitation, where he had turned down several before, knowing that the date would fall right on the cusp of his heat. This early, many Alphas would not be able to scent the change.

Hannibal, Will knew, was not most Alphas.

Will casually leaned on the kitchen island separating him and Hannibal. Spotting the glass of wine Hannibal had left, he took it up and drank. He licked his lips after, watching how Hannibal’s eyes tracked the movement. The other man finally cleared his throat. Will thought he could see Hannibal wrestling himself back under control. The signs were tiny. A minute shift in stance and shuttering of his eyes. Most Omegas, even as finely aware of an Alpha’s mood as they usually were, would not notice it.

Will, however, was not most Omegas.

“Will. You are in heat.”

“Correct, Doctor.”

“I am, of course, delighted that you accepted my invitation to dine tonight. However, in your current condition I believe-”

Will cut him off. “I am making my decision. I guess you could say...I’ve finally found you interesting."

Silence reigned in the kitchen. Will gave it three beats, then turned to head back to the front door. “If I was mistaken about your own interests, then I guess we will need to schedule dinner.” Pretending an afterthought, Will mused, “I should be out of heat by my next appointment. Until then, it will be just me and my toys.”

Will barely heard the muted growl and didn’t hear Hannibal’s footsteps at all. Suddenly, he was pressed up against the wall, Hannibal solid and silent behind him.

Will grinned into the wallpaper.

~~~

Will wondered later if he had been further along in his heat if Hannibal would have just thrown him to the ground in his foyer. Luckily for both of them, Hannibal still had the presence of mind to drag himself away from Will and find his bedroom. Once there, Hannibal hesitated briefly.

“Will, I need to ask. Are you-”

Will silenced him with a fierce kiss. He could feel his pulse drumming in his ears. But he could also feel Hannibal’s from where his hands rested on his chest. He ran his hands under Hannibal’s dress shirt, scratching his nails over the skin beneath. His nail caught one of Hannibal’s nipples and the groan the Alpha gave made Will ravenous.

Will moved away. He wasn’t as wet as he would be later in his heat, but he could already feel trickles down the back of his thighs. He started pulling off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. As he finally kicked his last sock off and sat, he gazed with approval at Hannibal, who had also stripped. Will grabbed Hannibal around his hips, pulling him closer until he was kneeling on the bed above Will. Hannibal's cock jumped and with a laugh, Will took it into his mouth.

The sudden heat made Hannibal wobble slightly and Will used it to his advantage. He pulled off and pushed Hannibal over and down. Slinging his legs around, he perched atop Hannibal’s stomach. He teasingly let his ass brush against Hannibal’s cock, allowing him to feel the wetness hinted at between his cheeks. Will delighted in the way Hannibal’s eyes darkened, blown-wide. They bored through Will and he struggled for a moment not to collapse onto the Alpha’s chest. Pheromones were rolling off Hannibal and through Will’s senses and all he wanted to do was give in, to heed the voice clamoring in his brain to turn and present his hole to his Alpha.

Keeping his gaze steady on Will, Hannibal pushed himself up with one arm. The other arm snagged around Will’s waist, finally pulling him firmly against Hannibal and not allowing him to squirm. Their lips met again, softer this time. Will calmed and allowed Hannibal’s tongue to sweep along his. A small mewling cry worked its way through his throat, to be swallowed down by Hannibal.

Will pulled away. He tipped his head back and bared his neck. He deliberately swallowed, knowing the position showed off his Adam’s apple and its movement. A growl, louder than the one Hannibal had let slip in the kitchen, greeted the sight. A dizzying turn and Will found himself now on his back. Hannibal gripped Will around his waist and swooped in, biting and sucking. He followed Will’s jugular, moaning against the pulse. His lips traced back down to the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder and bit down sharply. A small but piercing pain racked Will as he cried out. He could feel the warmth of his blood meeting the warmth of Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal hadn’t pinned his arms and Will wound them around Hannibal’s back, holding the man to him. He slid his arms up to rest on Hannibal’s neck, arching his back as Hannibal licked the tiny wound. Will grasped Hannibal’s hair and tugged, just slightly, moaning around a smile. A sudden tightening of his fingers and Will yanked Hannibal’s head to the side. Before Hannibal could recover, Will laid his own bite. A perfect mirror image of his own mark, but Will bit deeper. Blood washed over his tongue and Will sucked at the wound.

Hannibal had gone still above him. An Alpha would be surprised by an Omega biting back, but Will could tell there was more to Hannibal’s stillness. Will untangled his fingers from the Alpha's hair, and once again laid his hands softly against the back of Hannibal’s neck. They studied each other and Will could see himself in Hannibal’s eyes. Stretched out below him, grinning as blood covered his lips and teeth. Hannibal wanted to devour him. He wanted to consume him and keep this perfect moment preserved forever in his mind. Will wondered what room of Hannibal’s memory palace this scene would lie in.

“Quid pro quo, Doctor,” Will said softly.

Will gathered some of Hannibal’s blood against two fingers, sliding them into his mouth and sucking contentedly. After he had cleaned the traces of blood, tongue swiping out to make sure none lingered below his lips, he laid his fingers to his own wound. He dabbled at the blood there before raising his fingers to Hannibal’s face. He smeared the blood over Hannibal’s mouth, pulling down his bottom lip and slipping the fingers inside.

Will pictured Hannibal biting those fingers off, his teeth snapping together and neatly separating them at the joints.

Instead, Hannibal laved his own tongue over Will’s fingers, seemingly reluctant to let them go. Will could hear the soft sounds of Hannibal’s mouth as it worked, the tiniest _pop_ as Will pulled his fingers free. Hannibal still hadn’t said anything. For several minutes he had gazed down at Will, the only movement his eyes and mouth. Then he was in motion, hands gripping and rolling Will, effortlessly, as though Will wasn’t nearly of a height and size to Hannibal.

Landing face down, Will’s arms shot out, trying to gain leverage again. Hannibal easily captured each wrist, pinning his arms down by his side. Hannibal’s strong, lean legs settled on either side of Will’s, pressing his legs together between his knees. Will could feel his breath as he leaned over. “What do you want, Will?” Hannibal breathed into Will’s ear. At Will’s silence, he delicately took the ear between his teeth, applying a growing pressure. Will couldn’t move his head away. His new position on the bed allowed him some friction on his cock and he attempted to rut against the bedspread. Hannibal’s knees clamped tighter, stilling his movements. Will whined in the back of his throat.

Releasing Will’s ear, Hannibal moved to the back of Will’s neck. He left a kiss and again asked, “What do you want?” When no answer came, Hannibal nipped and moved down. He worked his way down Will’s body, biting kisses along Will’s spine. He finally released Will’s wrists but Will made no move to gather his arms underneath him, to try to regain his position. He pillowed his head on his hands, turning and watching Hannibal out of one eye as the Alpha finally reached his waist. Hannibal straightened up, his knees still firmly holding Will’s legs in place.

Hannibal traced gentle fingers over the swell of Will’s ass. He briefly dipped them into the cleft, gathering slick on his fingers and tasting it. With one hand he spread the cheeks open, openly studying Will’s hole. Will could feel more slick leaking out as twitched under Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal placed his middle finger directly on Will’s hole, dragging it down and spreading slick over his perineum and to where his balls lay nestled against the bed. Will was about to urge Hannibal on when-

“Ah!”

Hannibal leaned down and dragged his tongue back up the trail he had created, lapping over Will’s hole the same way he had licked the wound on Will’s neck. Will growled and twisted, finally kicking one foot against the bed in frustration. He wanted to regain his position, to push Hannibal over and sink down on his cock. He wanted the yawning void that was growing wider within him to be filled. Hannibal slapped his ass sharply, just once, causing Will to still. “You will stay until you answer me.”

Will breathed in heavily through his nose and forced himself to quiet. He twisted his neck more, barely able to see Hannibal’s face from where he kneeled, crouched over Will’s ass. “Hannibal.” It was the first time he had used the Alpha’s given name and he saw a slight flicker on Hannibal’s face, in those eyes that swallowed him down. “I know what I want.”

Hannibal thumbed his opening patiently, not allowing any of his thumb to slip inside. Will knew that until he said it aloud, Hannibal would continue to torment him.

“I want you to fill me. Knot me, bind me. Make me yours.” Will normally would have rolled his eyes at such flowery declarations, but he couldn’t keep them from tumbling from his lips. He felt warmth in his belly flare and he realized that he meant the words. Hannibal increased the pressure from his thumb in encouragement and Will bucked backwards, his body aching to be filled.

“Just fuck me, goddamnit.”

Hannibal laughed softly, taking his thumb away and squeezing Will’s cheeks with both his hands. “Kneel up,” he urged, finally releasing Will’s legs from between his own. Will slid into position, the muscles in his thighs tight from being restrained, and from anticipation. Hannibal was smoothing his hands over Will’s ass and Will tried to relax into the feeling. He pulled his arms beneath him and pushed up. His back bowed and a choked-off cry burst out of his throat as Hannibal’s cock first breached him. Will was at the beginning of his heat and though a steady supply of slick now leaked out of his hole, it wasn’t nearly as much as he would generate over the next few days. Hannibal hummed, shallowly rubbing his cockhead back and forth just inside Will’s rim. The gentle motion caused more slick to gather and with a bit of extra lubrication from Hannibal licking his hand and coating his cock, he finally was able to slide inside.

Hannibal pushed steadily in. As soon as he bottomed out the Alpha leaned over to whisper directly into Will’s ear. “Do you feel this, Will?” He traced his fingers around Will’s straining hole. “I am going to knot you.” At Will’s hissed " _Fuck_ ," Hannibal set his hands firmly on Will’s hips and started fucking deeply into him. Will rocked his hips back into Hannibal, his body greedily attempting to keep the thick cock inside of him. His own cock had fully swelled by this time. Ducking his head between his shoulders, Will could see a thin line of precum staining Hannibal’s bedspread. Will pressed his face to the bed and gathered himself. Some Alphas took it as an insult if they couldn’t make their Omegas come from penetration alone. Will thought Hannibal would not be that insecure. Will tilted his hips more and reached for himself.

“Hannibal. Hannibal, please.” He jerked as one large hand wrapped around his arm and settled it back on the bed and then took up position on his cock. Hannibal glided his hand over Will’s cock, smearing a mix of precum and slick to ease the tug. Hannibal started making deeper and slower thrusts and rubbed right under Will’s cockhead. The twin sensations filled Will and he cried out. His head still hanging down, he fought to keep his eyes open as he watched himself come.

Hannibal had cupped his hand over Will’s cock, catching most of his cum. Will pulled air into his lungs and wondered blearily for a moment if Hannibal was going to feed it to him. Peeking back over his shoulder, Will watched as Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth, cleaning off all traces of Will’s cum. Hannibal’s eyes were closed, the same soft look on his face that Will saw when he was sampling an especially fine wine. Licking up the last drops, Hannibal locked eyes with Will. Will tightened the muscles in his ass at the growing darkness he saw in Hannibal’s eyes. With a baring of teeth, Hannibal stilled his hips and Will felt the knot swelling and catching. The stretching was almost unbearable. He moaned helplessly.

“Oh, my sweet,” Hannibal murmured, and came.

Will thought his arms must have given out, for he found himself with his face once against the bedspread, his body shaking. Hannibal’s arms encircled his waist and pulled him up, leaning him back to rest against Hannibal’s chest. Will made an abortive motion with his hips, rocking against the knot. Hannibal growled against his ear as another wave of cum flowed out of him. Catching his breath, Hannibal laid them both on their side, curving one arm under Will’s head to pillow and support him. Will stretched as much as he could, finally settling his fingers in Hannibal’s hair again, twisting his neck around so that Hannibal could leave kisses on his lips. Hannibal’s other hand stole down to Will’s soft and sensitive cock, drinking down the whimpers Will made at the sensation. He hushed Will and they lay drowsily together, Hannibal’s arm heavy around his middle and a leg twined through Will’s, Hannibal’s cock still pulsing inside of him.

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner,” Will smiled. He yawned and laced his fingers with Hannibal. “Although I didn’t let you finish preparing it.”

“The meat will be ruined,” Hannibal said sleepily.

“We can always get more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my first explicit story. :3 I guess I felt a bit like jumping in the deep end, with a bit of omegaverse.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. You can also always drop me a message at my tumblr: memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com


End file.
